Gentle
by Lisigo4Ever
Summary: yaoi Byakuya And Renji throw away their pride and admit there feelings for each other, YAOI! boy/boy not for naive eyes
1. Chapter 1

Gentle

**This is my first fanfic, I'm a big fan of yaoi and Byakuya**X**Renji**

**I do not own these characters or Bleach, but I do own this fanfic.**

**Contains boy/boy sex, so be warned, don't read if you are naive**

**Reviews would really help, thanx =D**

* * *

Gentle, yet harsh was Byakuya Kuchiki. Never letting anyone dampen his pride. Noble and somewhat of a closed door. Always serious and humorless.

But Renji saw past his Captain's protective shell. Byakuya was the person he admired most, yet he couldn't get close to him. Couldn't stand up to this great man, trying to better himself in his name. Training hour-less days in order to catch up to him. Renji wanted nothing more than to get closer to his beloved Captain. No, he **needed** to get closer, needed to be accepted by him. He never would have known that Byakuya secretly loved him.

* * *

Sitting in his lush desk chair, Captain Kuchiki filled out the day's necessary paperwork. He was distracted though, Renji wouldn't leave his mind. He still couldn't even figure out why, he, a noble, would be in love with his lieutenant. Especially since he knew he wasn't gay, he had a wife some time ago. So why? But he still couldn't help himself. Maybe it was Renji's willingness to better himself constantly, his crimson hair, his fitting tattoos, or maybe his humor…Byakuya got up from his seat and headed to his manor. A good night's sleep might clear up his head. "Such pointless thoughts" he mumbled to himself, actually trying to convince himself of the fact.

Renji sat outside the Squad 6 barracks, thinking of Byakuya. "What the hell is Byakuya doing in my head?" Renji asked himself, a bit alarmed. But he couldn't deny it, he loved His Captain. He loved the way his raven locks framed his beautiful porcelain features, his strength, his cute way of being so serious all the time. Captain Kuchiki was starting to drive him insane with need.

As Byakuya walked slowly to his manor, he spotted Renji out in front of the barracks. Surprisingly, he looked deep in thought, very uncharacteristic of his lieutenant. Byakuya cracked a smile, Renji was so cute. He realized what he was doing and composed himself before approaching his subordinate. "Renji, please accompany me to my manor" Byakuya said as he swept past Renji in a ripple of robes. Renji was so startled out of his thoughts that he fell over with a surprised cry. As Byakuya continued without Renji, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He soon heard footsteps catching up with his swift pace. He still wasn't sure about what he was about to do, but he felt as though he could restrain himself no longer.

* * *

Once they arrived at the manor, two female attendants wearing matching purple kimonos escorted them inside. They left once the pair stopped in front of Byakuya's bedchamber. Byakuya slid the door open and walked inside. Renji followed hesitantly and slid the screen shut behind him. He almost gasped out of pure awe. The room was stunning. A gorgeous bed was in the corner, expertly embroidered with gold and purple in an array of intricate designs. The floor was a rich cherry hardwood. In the middle of the room was a matching cherry table, low to the ground so you could sit around it on the lush purple cushions that were placed evenly around it. In another corner was an ornate closet with golden etchings on its dark surface. The wall was a light green with bamboo designs across it. Byakuya took in Renji's astounded expression with a slight smirk. As Renji noticed Byakuya's smirk, his face took a curious pose. He had never seen his Captain's face show so much expression aside from his usual serious look. He liked it. His smirk matched his Captain's. Byakuya sat on one of the pillows around his table. Renji sat across from him. Byakuya closed his eyes, preparing himself for the words about to leave his lips. "Renji…I-I love you" Before he could even open his eyes to see his lieutenant's reaction, Renji was at his side, planting a kiss on his Captain's lips. Renji broke the kiss, only to be pulled back by Byakuya's strong arms into a more passionate kiss. Renji licked his beloved Captain's lower lip, begging for access. Byakuya slid his tongue into his lover's mouth, beginning the battle of the tongues for dominance. Renji's hands roamed the inside of Byakuya's shihakusho, exploring the man's toned, hard abs, finally landing the pink nipples. Renji began to rub circles around them as they hardened. Byakuya slid his arms under the back of Renji's knees and the small of his back, easily lifting him and guiding him to the bed as the kiss continued. They broke the kiss, both men gasping for air. Renji pushed Byakuya to his back and crawled on top, straddling him. His member was quickly hardening; Byakuya's expression told him that his was too. Renji wasted no time peeling off his Captain's shihakusho, Byakuya doing the same. "Renji take me" Byakuya whined. "Say please" Renji teased. "Stop teasing and screw me with everything you have" Renji smirked and fell on top of his lover, finding his lips, byakuya moaned as Renji reached down and took hold of his flaming member. He used his thumb to put pressure on the tip while rubbing tiny circles on the slit. Byakuya arched his back into Renji. They broke the kiss. Renji's erection was getting worse. He grabbed Byakuya's cock firmly and slowly began to pump up and down, Byakuya's hips rocking in time with Renji's pumps. "Ah-ah Renji" Byakuya screamed in pleasure with each pump as Renji's pace quickened. Precum began to seep through Renji's fingers. He let go of the length, causing Byakuya to whimper sadly at the loss of contact. Renji promptly slipped a finger into his lover's tight entrance, causing Byakuya to arch his back and moan deeply in pleasure. Renji added another finger, eliciting a scream of both pleasure and pain from his Captain. With a slight nod to continue, Renji began to poke around for Byakuya's sweet spot, the muscles tightening around his fingers. "Relax Byakuya" Renji whispered, his breath hot in his uke's ear. The entrance relaxed a bit. Renji pulled out his fingers slowly when the hole was large enough for his liking, causing a groan to escape Byakuya's lips. Renji pulled his Captain's ankles over his shoulders. "R-renji" Byakuya managed to get out. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better Byaku-kun" Renji said in a sexy voice. He jammed his cock into Byakuya roughly, a scream escaping Byakuya. He pulled out and jammed it back in, trying different angles. Renji hit Byakuya's prostate, Byakuya arched his back. "ngh!" "Renji, Renji!" Byakuya cried in pleasure in time with Renji's thrusts, Renji groaning with the sensation of thrusting in and out of his lover as Byakuya tightened around his cock. A burning sensation was building in both of the men's abdomens, the muscles tightening. "B-Byakuya ah! I-I-I'm gonna…" They were almost at the peak of pleasure. They released and cum dripped off their sweaty bodies. Renji fell on top of Byakuya, exhausted. He slowly pulled himself out of his uke. He rolled off Byakuya. They lay side by side, Byakuya wrapped his arms around his lieutenant and rested his head on his toned chest. "Renji, I love you." "I love you too Byakuya, my beloved uke" he smirked.

Outside the room, there were some very curious attendants.

* * *

Heehee, I hoped you liked it. This is my first fanfic so review it before you leave. YAOI!! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**The sequel to Gentle is finally here! =D I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Legal stuff: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters, but I do own this fanfiction**

**YAOI warning: Contains guy/guy sex, don't read if you don't like that kinda stuff!**

**Reviews really help thanks! =D**

* * *

Renji had barely managed to escape his Captain's manor without suspicion from the many attendants. But that wasn't the only reason, he just didn't want to leave his lover's side. He hurried back to the squad six barracks, ready for some actual sleep. He could still feel the sensation of Byakuya's arms wrapped around him as they lay next to each other. But in the end, he knew that being discovered would bring some obvious political problems for Byakuya, a noble. He didn't want to complicate his beloved Byakuya's life. "Maybe I should just stay away from him," Renji thought as he flash stepped across the seireitei. His eyes burned slightly at the thought. A life without Byakuya, he couldn't bear it. But he didn't want to cause trouble for the one person he loved most. He felt as if he was being torn apart by a hollow inside. "Shit" Renji cried in exasperation. "What can I do?" He panicked. He wanted to punch something. "Maybe some training will calm my nerves" he decided.

* * *

He sat down after a night of training, contemplating his options. He decided that he didn't give a damn. A smirk came across his face. "Sorry Byakuya, but I'm gonna be a little selfish and keep you all to myself."

* * *

Renji returned to the barracks only to be rudely awakened a few hours later by his soul butterfly. "Squad six captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai are to depart for the real world immediately to investigate strange activity," Called a loud intercom voice. "Damn, I stayed up all night training and…_that_, I'm exhausted." Renji grumbled to himself as the recollection of last night's events hit him. He dragged himself of his sleeping mat and quickly dressed. "Hmmm," Renji thought, "Byakuya's bed is so much more comfortable than my trashed sleeping mat." A delightful expression lit up his face, as if he were thinking of a giant chocolate cake that was all his. "Renji," came a calm voice. "Ahhh!" Renji exclaimed, knocked out of his stupor like a startled cat. "Time to go," Byakuya stated. "Oh, sorry Captain Kuchiki, you surprised me" Renji bowed. Usually this kind of respect for his captain felt normal. But Renji had proved to be the seme after all. Bowing to his uke felt…strange. He still greatly respected his Captain, wanted to match his strength. But last night…Byakuya swallowed his pride to be with Renji. Byakuya seemed like a small child when in bed with Renji. "He's so cute," he thought as he remembered his uke's whimpering. He felt as if he had claimed him. A smile started to grow as they ran through the Severed World and arrived in the World of the Living.

* * *

"What is this strange activity we are investigating?" Byakuya asked the Department of Research and Development through his soul butterfly. "We detected an unfamiliar spiritual pressure in northeast Karakura town. Your mission is to find out what it is." "Understood," Byakuya said as he turned to Renji. "We're headed towards northeast Karakura town," he explained in his customary calm tone. "Yes sir," Renji replied.

* * *

They finally stopped when they reached their destination. They were surrounded by cherry trees in full bloom. But before they could start their search, a call came from the Department of Research and Development. "Uh, sorry. We didn't actually detect anything. Our machines were malfunctioning. You're off the hook!" The butterfly departed from it's resting place on Byakuya's finger. An annoyed expression twisted Byakuya's beautiful features. "Let's go Renji," he said in a deep voice. What a waste of time this had been, with so much paperwork to do. The wind blew. Cherry petals swirled all around them, like Byakuya's own zanpaku-to release. It was a wonderful sight. Byakuya stood there watching, his lips forming a smile. He loved cherry blossoms. The delicate pink petals seemed to dance around him. Renji stared at his lover in wonderment. How fragile he looked, his true beauty brought out. He took a step towards his captain. Byakuya noticed and turned his head. He saw the look in Renji's eyes, he seemed to be admiring him like he was a masterpiece in a fine museum. "Byakuya," Renji said, breathless. Byakuya stared right back, wondering what had gotten into his lieutenant. Renji closed the gap between them. He attacked, they locked lips. Renji guided Byakuya to the ground. He proceeded to undress his lover. Barely able to control himself. "R-Renji not here," Byakuya stammered. "Then why'd you kiss me back Byaku-kun?" Renji smiled greedily as he felt around in Byakuya's pants. He found what he was looking for. "Ngh!" Byakuya cried as Renji grabbed hold of his cock. Renji was getting hard. He ripped off Byakuya's pants, the barrier. He slowly started to pump and precum started to flow. "Stop…Teasing…me" Byakuya gasped between pumps as he arched his back into it. "Aww, but you seem to be enjoying it my little uke" Renji mock pouted. "Ah-ah-ah" Byakuya gasped. "Renji, I beg you do it now" Byakuya managed to get out. "Shhh, don't get impatient" Renji said in a low, sexy voice. But Renji's erection agreed with Byakuya. Renji slowly pushed his cock into his lover, a deep moan escaped Byakuya's throat. "There we go" Renji teased. He played different angles and a "Ngh" from his uke told him he found the sweet spot. He hit that spot hard about twenty times, both lovers screaming with delight. They both reached the climax and warm cum spurted from both men. Renji pulled out and fell on top of his uke.

* * *

Rukia just happened to be passing by about thirty yards away.

* * *

**Heehee, this should get interesting :P**

**if you liked it or have any suggestions leave a review and I'll give you a cookie!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
